


The Black Death

by Koiti



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Slow Romance, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koiti/pseuds/Koiti
Summary: Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl but doesn’t exactly contain all of the characters or scenes. Yuugi Mutou, the young daughter of Governor Sugoroku Mutou, is the fiancé of Duke Akhenamkhanen Sennen’s son, Atemu Sennen. Not all appears fine as their engagement seems to mean nothing to Atemu. As ruthless pirates attack Port Domino, pillaging the town as well as kidnapping Yuugi along the way, Atemu may finally discover what he was blind to all this time. Atemu must gather his friends and soldiers to hunt down the rogue pirate ship, the Black Death, in hopes of saving his fair maiden and bring justice to the pirates before all of young Yuugi's blood is split.WARNINGS:  Fem!Yuugi, Fem!Ryou, Fem!Malik, Fem!Jou, blood, and language. SPOILERS for those who have not seen Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.NOTE: I revised Chapter 1 again as I missed a major part of the plot (i.e. when Yuugi puts on the medallion). I also added an illustration that I drew back when I first premiered this story and a link to an image of Yuugi's engagement ring.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Black Death

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: This was originally posted on FF.Net but this has been slightly rewritten (filled in some plot holes, rearranged character’s roles) and updated version. I have changed some things around and hopefully, I’ll be able to finish this story sometime before the new year starts. I may be slow at updates sometimes due to work (please be kind to your healthcare workers at this trying time! I’m a pharmacist and I get so much more unnecessary verbal abuse from patients because of COVID-19 when I’m just trying my best). This is also non-betaed, hopefully I didn't make too many errors.
> 
> Note 2: This will be set in the Caribbean and everyone will be British as in the movie but I like to use their Japanese names instead of the English dub names. 
> 
> Note 3: The Black Death can be seen as a metaphor for the Black Death that occurred in Eurasia and parts of Africa starting in 1346 A.D. as it brings about chaos, fear, and death wherever it goes.

Crisp air blew across the serene waters of the ocean as a behemoth of a ship sailed quietly through the pristine aquamarine waters. She was a majestic sight to behold, with her three towering masts that reached far into the sky, each holding multiple large white sails to tug the ship along the waters. The middle mast was the tallest and it held at the top the proudly swaying flag of the British Empire. On the topmost three decks of the ship contained multiple large, iron cannons, already loaded in anticipation for any attacks that may come her way; alongside numerous sailors continuously working to ensure that the ship will arrive at her destination safely and in one piece. An ominous fog surrounded the large deep brown body of the ship, growing thicker and thicker as her journey continued, not giving much of a hint of the dreadful surprise that is held inside of it.

A lone girl no older than eight stood near the bow, staring out at the endless ocean surrounding the ship as the air blew gently past her. Her soft voice whispered a treacherous song into the quiet silence around her, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me...". Gentle curled, silky hair reached down to her shoulder blades; colours of black, streaked with deep violet, and bangs of gold lay softly on her head, letting the sea breeze gently comb through it. But alas, a pale blue hat covered the top portion of it. Her ivory skin was softer than that of rose petals and just as flawless with plump pink lips older ladies would die for. The most beautiful characteristic about her, however, was her large amethyst colored eyes, which were like large windows to her innocent and youthful soul. Her pale blue dress fluttered gently in the salty wind; it was made of the finest material of cotton and silk imported all the way from the Americas with hand-stitched white jasmines throughout, pearls scattered along the neckline and her mid-length sleeves. Soft white ruffles embroidered the hems of the dress and the shape of the dress accentuated her tiny waist and slowly developing bosom, as well as provide some warm with its cape attached to the back. Below her waist, the dress billowed out in a princess-style cut that was particularly popular among the Londoners at this time. Alone up at the bow, she continued to sing quietly to herself. "Yo ho, yo-"

"Yuugi Mutou!" a voice cried out. Startled, she turned around and looked at her grandfather, questioning him with her eyes. "Don't sing that. You know it's bad luck and we don't want any pirates to come chasing us because of that Godforsaken song." The girl's grandfather, Governor Sugoroku Mutou chided. He was a short man of fifty-eight years old, with hair colours of which young Yuugi inherited. However, his hair was naturally spiked with black bleeding into deep violet and sharp blond bangs that resembled lightning bolts framed his aging face. Most of his hair was covered by a green hat with a single large, white feather of an ostrich attached to it. Yuugi also inherited his sparkling amethyst eyes from her beloved grandfather and also his love for games. Every time he would go on a trip, he would be sure to bring back some kind of game or toy for her to play with by herself, her friends, or with him. He was dressed in an unbuttoned forest green suit jacket, with golden embroidery on the front and on his cuffs. Underneath, he wore a pale green button-up shirt with black breeches that reached just below his knees, which then continued with white stockings, and finally, he wore black shoes which had been newly shined.

"Actually, I find pirates to be fascinating," Yuugi replied with an ever-gentle smile, which earned her a strange expression from her beloved grandfather.

"Well, fascinating or not, they’re still pirates and are very dangerous, especially in the Caribbean so I want you to stay close to me and the military men, understood?" Sugoroku shook his head exasperatingly at his wayward granddaughter.

"Yes, grandpa. You've told me a hundred times."

"And yet here you are, all alone singing that-that pirate song. Hopefully, we will arrive at Port Domino within the next couple of days... I am sorry that you could not stay in London and that you need to accompany your old man out to the Caribbean. If only your parents were still alive..." Sugoroku sighed forlornly.

“Grandpa, this isn’t your fault, none of it is. I miss mother and father dearly, but nothing can be done anymore. I would rather stay with you, my only living relative left, then be isolated and alone in London. So please, do not fret anymore, it will cause you to be ill. Besides, I cannot wait to see the Port that you govern over. You’ve told me multiple times that it’s a gem in the Caribbean.” Yuugi smiled and Sugoroku chuckled gently.

“It is indeed. You always know how to make your old grandpa jolly again. That’s why you’re my precious granddaughter and I would hate it if anything were to happen to you. Now, lets return back to the main deck.” Sugoroku said and held out his hand for Yuugi to take. She was about to put her hand into his when a strong gust of wind blew her hat off the side of the boat, making it land on top of the dark waters below. "Yuugi!" Sugoroku cried, holding onto her arm as to steady her and then embracing her tightly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I fine." Looking over the ledge, Yuugi could see the faint outline of her hat floating farther and farther away from the ship until it touched something... that should not be there.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi released herself from Sugoroku's embrace and leaned over the railing to see, to her amazement that there was a young white-haired boy lying unconscious, perhaps dead, on a broken wooden plank floating in the middle of the water. Upon closer inspection, Yuugi's eyes widened even more, as she spotted more items adrift on the water that was coming closer to the ship. She gasped, terrified, as she finally saw through the thick fog, a large, but broken ship set aflame with large billows of black smoke mixing in with the fog. Its broken body slowly sinking into the dark depths of Davy Jones’ Locker. Her small body shook as she screamed to the sailors on the ship, “A boy! There’s a boy in the water!”

Sugoroku and some of the soldiers and sailors rushed to the starboard side, where Yuugi still stood frozen. They quickly located the boy’s body as it had drifted with the sea current and next, the noise escalated exponentially as multiple orders were shouted out to the crewmembers from the captain.

"Quickly! We must go and try to find some survivors! Get those four lifeboats ready, men! We're dropping them to the water as soon as possible! One group must go to the boy as quickly as they can! The other three, go investigate the carnage!" The captain yelled over the chaos that had erupted. Quick shuffling feet, hollering, and a few of lifeboats splashed down onto the cold sea as the soldiers tried as hard as possible to find any survivors around the devastated, sinking ship. But alas, there was none except for that unconscious boy that lay afloat on the broken plank. The crew carried him aboard the ship and Yuugi immediately covered him with a wool blanket, wiping as best she could the water off his body.

A glint of light at the corner of her eye caught her attention and she pulled the blanket down to the boy’s neck and gasped, seeing a gold chain around his neck, which hid a large gold medallion underneath his shirt. However, this was not any ordinary medallion, engraved on it was a skull; the symbol of a pirate... She reached out to grab the medallion to take a closer look, however, once she grasped it in her hand, the boy suddenly gasped awake, alarmed, and grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be Yuugi’s wrist. Yuugi was shocked for a second until she calmed down and introduced herself, “Hello, my name is Yuugi, I’ll be taking care of you for now. What’s your name?”

Almost passed out from exhaustion but knowing that he was safe, he whispered out, “Bakura Touzokuou...” before passing out once more.

“Yuugi! Did he wake up?” Yuugi gasped and hid the medallion behind her as she turned quickly to face her grandfather and the captain.

“I only found out his name, Bakura Touzokuou, before he passed out again.” She replied nervously, hoping that she didn’t earn any suspicions from the two.

“Alright, well, I want you to look after him until we get to Port where he can see a physician,” Sugoroku said and gave her a pat on the shoulder. She nodded her acquiescence and returned to Bakura’s side as a soldier lifted him up to bring him below deck. But right before she took the first step to get to the lower level, she spotted something at the corner of her eye. She paused and squinted, trying to see if it was something of importance. A large ship, covered in pitch black with black sails that could not have been used as sails because there were multiple rips and holes throughout. Before she could get a closer look, the ship disappeared into a thick fog…

**********

Birds chirped as the sun started to awake from its nightly slumber, its rays peaked over the horizon and illuminating the dark world once again. The window covers on each house began to open; some merchants sweeping the front of their store as part of getting ready to start the new day. Everyone was up and about except for a certain young lady, who snuggled deeper into her blankets and buried her face into her pillow. The large rectangular room she slept in was encased in darkness, the thick and heavy cream-coloured curtains yet to be parted to let the sunlight in. A large four-poster wooden bed made of expensive cherry wood with delicate carvings stood in the middle of the room, in-between the two large windows. Looking in from the doorway, there stood a vanity and dresser on the left side of the bed, also made of expensive cherry wood, so one could assume that the same artisan and craftsman made the bed frame, vanity, and dresser. On the opposite side, to the right of the bed, were two doorways, one leading to a private bathroom and the other leading to a large walk-in closet that contained all of the young lady’s gowns and other such clothing. Beside the closet, in the right corner of the room farthest from the windows, stood a beautiful room divider that had pictures of pink flowers laid into the white fabric. On the right side of the bed, beside the window, stood a large, comfy-looking armchair made of plush red fabric with a tiny side table.

' _So comfy...'_ Yuugi sleepily thought as she hugged her pillow. The noise of the outside world had unfortunately woken her up, but she was very prepared to return to the land of dreams. She inhaled a deep breath and slowly released it to relax her body and entice it back to sleep. Everything was nice and quiet until...

"Lady YuugiI!" a maid sang as she walked through the room, ignoring Yuugi's protests of waking up, and opened the curtains so that the bright sunshine could finally be welcomed into Yuugi's desolate room. The maid, Anzu Mazaki, cheerfully waltzed around the bed and began to shake Yuugi’s shoulder to rouse her from her sleep. Anzu was dressed in a traditional maid’s uniform, crisp white dress with a white apron on the font. Her sleeves puffed out on the shoulders but ended at her elbows, allowing her to do any work that required a little mess. Her shoulder-cut straight brown hair was hidden underneath a beige bonnet and her cerulean blue eyes glittered with mischief as she started to tickle Yuugi to try to get her out of bed. None of the other maids would dare to treat Lady Yuugi in such an informal way, but Anzu was special. Ever since Yuugi moved to Port Domino, Anzu had been there, played with her, and kept her company. The pair grew into become close friends and when Sugoroku hired Anzu to be Yuugi's personal maid, Yuugi was ecstatic as she could see Anzu every day, and also, the Mutou family could provide for Anzu's livelihood.

“No, please! Hahaha, stop! Haha! I’m up I’m up, please stop, Anzu!” Yuugi cried with slight tears at the edges of her eyes due to all the laughing. Anzu stopped and stepped away from the bed to allow Yuugi to sit up and stretch her cramped limbs before reluctantly standing from the bed. “I really don’t like mornings… It’s too early, Anzu…” Yuugi whined and rubbed one her eyes.

Anzu giggled at Yuugi’s childish charm, “I know, I know but you have a beautiful day to look forward to. And your grandfather has something to talk to you about!”

Right on cue, a knock was heard at the door as Sugoroku’s voice floated into the room. "Yuugi dear, are you up? Are you decent?”

Yuugi gasped and turned around to grab her night robe but Anzu was one step ahead of her and helped her put it on. “I’m up, grandpa! You can come in!” She replied as she stood by her bed with Anzu at her side.

“Why are you still sleeping at this time of the day, my dear girl?" he chuckled as he walked into her room, all dressed and posh as usual, which is to be expected from the Governor of Port Domino. "You have a big day today! And since you slept in for so long, you missed breakfast." Sugoroku scolded, waving a finger at the guilty girl. Sugoroku had aged well, with his health (according to him anyway) still in tip-top shape. His hair was now fully grey but still styled the same way as in his younger days; age also did not diminish the sparkles in his amethyst eyes one bit. He had already refreshed himself for the coming day, dressed in a cream-coloured coat that reached down to his knees with silver embroidery and a crisp, white button-up top underneath, white breeches, and white stockings. To finish off his outfit, he wore a pair of brown shoes and a sword strapped to his left side, which was mostly for show than for actual use.

"I was sleepy. What’s going on today? Why is it so important?" Yuugi covered her yawn with her hand as she waited for answers.

Instead of giving an answer right away, he instead instructed another maid to come in with a box in her hands. "Well, before I remind you what day it is today, I got you a present!" With that, he motioned for the maid to hand over the box to Yuugi, who now sat atop her bed, still in her pale purple nightgown.

Yuugi giggled excitedly, grabbed the box, and gently opened it to reveal a stunning formal gown. The gown was that of lavender with silver trimmings, ruffles along the neckline, and tiny silver roses were hand-stitched into the expensive fabric. The neck was cut into a rectangular shape and the sleeves going down to the elbows and then splitting in half so that her forearms could be shown. The body of the dress was very slim around the waist with more fabric added at the hips to enlarge the gown into a princess-cut.

"Grandpa... it's gorgeous!" Yuugi whispered breathlessly as she took the dress out of the box.

Gone was the small young girl that crossed the ocean so many years ago to live with her grandfather at Port Domino after her parents died. Now, at the ripe age of twenty-two, she had fully matured into a beautiful and fine young woman whose gorgeous looks and personality were the envy of almost all the women in the port city. Many men vied for her attention, however, she was already promised to another. Her long silky locks reached down to just above her waist and her amethyst eyes remained large on her porcelain coloured skin. Her eyes shined with soft gentleness, warmth, and love towards the good people of Port Domino and to those within her close circle of friends. Her cheeks, however, retained some of her baby fat, making her look younger than what she really is. Her body grew into a beautiful goddess, a narrow waist with wide hips perfect for childbearing, a full and soft derriere, and completed with a bosom not too large, but also not too small. She stood at five-foot-three-inches, which was short but not too short and it allowed her to wear heels without looking taller than her promised one. Some women envied her position as the Governor’s granddaughter but also envied her for the attention that men would shower her with whenever she was in town. When she goes go into town, it was to teach the orphans in the orphanage or to help with any kind of charity work for those in need. But she couldn’t care less about those men for the one man she wanted full attention of, he did not give. Even with how beautiful she had become, how helpful she was within the city, she still could not get his full, undivided attention.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Freshen up a bit, try it on, and see if it fits." Sugoroku chuckled as he watched Yuugi run behind her room divider, Anzu following in suit to assist her. Sugoroku sat down on an armchair in the room, continuing to talk. "I hear it's the latest fashion in London right now."

Behind the room divider, Yuugi had started to undress and put on the corset that the gown came with, however, she was having a very difficult time with it, even with Anzu's help. Yuugi tried to keep her balance by holding on the wall whilst Anzu pulled with all her might on the strings at the back of the corset, nearly blocking off Yuugi's right to breathe. "Well, women in London must have learned not to breathe!" Yuugi slowly said each word as Anzu tugged and pulled on the strings. Yuugi took a big, deep breath as the strings were forced even tighter. _'Oh my God, it's like I'm being crushed!'_ Yuugi thought as she tried desperately to grasp air into her lungs. _'Why must women insist on looking like a stick?!'_

Anzu muttered, "My fingers are getting blisters..." as she tightened the last bit of the corset as best as she could and tied the remaining string into a small bow.

"At least you get to breathe!" Yuugi muttered back at her as she tried to catch some breath.

"Ah yes, and about today..." they heard Sugoroku from the other side of the room divider, "Your dear Atemu is coming to visit us, remember?"

Yuugi just about fainted, if not from the lack of air, then from hearing the news that her fiancé was coming to visit them.

"And there is also going to be a ceremony down at the navy training grounds for Lord Atemu and his cousin, Lord Seto. Atemu is officially becoming the Vice-Admiral and Seto is becoming the Rear-Admiral. Exciting news! They both had worked so terribly hard to protect our city and our citizens, they both deserve this promotion!" Sugoroku continued, oblivious to the fact that Yuugi was having a mini-breakdown whilst being deprived of oxygen.

Lack of air momentarily forgotten, Yuugi's brain switched to concentrating on Atemu's visit and the betrothal that was forced upon her and Atemu. _'Oh right... Atemu is coming... This cannot turn out good...'_ Yuugi thought sadly. _'I don’t understand why we’re still engaged to be married. We got along fine when we were younger, but ever since he started his duty in the Queen’s Navy, it's as if I'm invisible to him. He doesn't care about me at all anymore! ... So then why does my heart still yearn for him? Why do I still love him, especially after how he’s been treating me. Maybe a part of me hopes that he’ll return to how he was before he joined the Navy when he actually looked at me... I miss that Atemu... Why do I have to accept the fact that I'll never marry a man who will love me in return...?'_ A tear almost slipped out of her right eye but she quickly swiped it away, pretending that something was in her eye so that Anzu wouldn’t grow suspicious of her depressed mood. ' _Mother, I wish you were still here to guide me so I wouldn't have to stand alone in this one-sided engagement...'_

"Yuugi, are you listening?"

"Y-yes?" Yuugi stuttered out of her reverie.

"Atemu will be arriving in about an hour so hurry up, young lady, and finish getting ready. I'll meet you down in the foyer." Sugoroku replied and when he received confirmation from Yuugi, he left the room, closing the door behind him with a quiet _click_.

After Anzu assisted her in pulling the lavender-coloured gown on top of her corset, she spied herself in the mirror, patting down parts of the gown to get rid of any wrinkles. She turned from side to side to inspect how the gown fitted her on other parts of her body and nodded to herself in approval.

Beside her, Anzu squealed in approval, "Oh you look so gorgeous, Yuugi! Lord Atemu is such a lucky man to have you as his fiancé!" She sighed dreamily, "I can just imagine you two riding off into the sunset and all the beautiful children you'll make..."

As Anzu was off in her daydreams, Yuugi sighed to herself and tried to stand straight, _'I could only wish we ended up happily...'_. Sighing one last time, she turned to Anzu, who did not take notice of her melancholy mood, and spoke, "Anzu, can you please get me a little snack? I've missed breakfast and I need a little bit of nourishment before we leave."

Anzu snapped out of her reverie and nodded happily, "Of course! I'll be back in a jiffy!" And with that, she quickly made her way out the door towards the kitchen.

When she was alone once more, Yuugi looked one last time at herself in the mirror, _'Will you notice me today, my dear Atemu...?'_. Turning away, she went to her dresser and opened up the first drawer on her right. In it, sat multiple journals and knick-knacks, which she carefully removed. She then gently placed her hand at the base of the back of the drawer and pushed down, revealing a hidden compartment that contained a certain golden medallion attached to a thin, gold chain. _'I forgot all about you until that dream last night... Maybe it was a sign that something will happen today. Hopefully, something wonderful.'_ Thinking nothing of it, she gently clasped the gold chain around her neck and the medallion landed right between her breasts. She then tucked it into her dress. She then proceeded to put on a couple of dainty silver bracelets and her engagement ring1 on her ring finger. It was a beautiful ring, with a white-gold band that had some small diamonds placed around the band, the metal itself molded into a sophisticated lace design. The main diamond, 3 carats, was placed at the top of the ring, embedded in rose-gold and surrounded by multiple tiny diamonds, making the diamond in the middle look larger than what it really was. The ring weighed heavily on her finger as if it contained all the burdens of her impending marriage to Atemu Sennen.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts, as Anzu happily declared her return with a tray filled with tea, scones, and some fruit, proceeding to place it on the small side table by the armchair. Yuugi thanked her and sat down to eat, sharing her food with Anzu as they discussed little nothings to each other.

**********

"Yuugi, Atemu will be here soon!" Sugoroku instructed from the bottom of the stairs in the main foyer. It was a beautiful foyer with white marble flooring and a large, crystal chandelier proudly hanging from the ceiling. The stairs was built to stand alongside the curved, beige wall with wood posts intricately carved into various plant-life. Yuugi uncomfortably descended the stairs in her new gown, hair down but still styled beautifully, a hat that matched her gown lay delicately on her head, and in her hand, she held a purple fan to cool herself down in the sunlight. As soon as Sugoroku heard her footsteps at the top of the stairs, he turned to look at her. "And my goodness, you look absolutely extravagant in that gown. My little precious granddaughter is growing up too fast..." Sugoroku smiled happily as he whipped a stray tear from his eye.

Yuugi's response was to roll her eyes. "I'm not a little kid anymore, grandpa. But anyway, I'm going to go outside for a little bit for some fresh air." Yuugi said. _'Like I'll get any fresh air from this death trap of a corset.'_ She started to make her way to the back door where it would lead her to the Mutou’s private gardens.

"Alright. Just don't get your gown dirty or anything." Sugoroku said and he turned off in a different direction, striding towards his office, intent on getting at least some paperwork done so he wouldn't have much to do later in the night.

Outside, Yuugi sat down on a stone bench situated in the garden near the flower patch. _'This is where mother used to take me. We'd smell the flowers all night long until father would come out and usher us inside, afraid we'd get sick or something...'_ Picking up a delicate lavender plant, Yuugi gracefully inched it towards her nose and smelled the sweet scent of the refreshing plant. _'Surprised I can still actually breathe while I'm still wearing this corset. Women in London are crazy. I bet at least one of them dies each day from asphyxiation.'_ Yuugi giggled at the humour in the thought. "Women will die trying to look skinny... They're silly for doing that. They should enjoy life as is because they don't have long to enjoy it." She whispered to herself. For the next little while, Yuugi continued to smell random flowers in the flower patch and enjoy the morning sun's gentle warmth until a shadow cast over her body, which caused her to stop what she was doing.

The first thing that came into her line of vision was the shiny, clean, black leather boots that obviously looked very costly as it was made by the best shoemaker in all of Port Domino because his insignia was melted into the buckle of the boots. She knew that no one in the Mutou household would wear those kinds of boots. She paused, heart beating rapidly in her chest, hoping against all odds that it wasn't Him. _'He can't be here yet...'_ Yuugi said to herself and slowly looked up at the person covering her sun. Alas, the Gods were against her. "Lord Atemu..." she whispered from her spot, kneeling still in front of a patch of flowers.

Atemu Sennen, the young military prodigy and the pride and joy of the Sennen family, the head of the family being Duke Akhenamkhanen Sennen. A young man of twenty-four stood before her, dressed in a pitch-black coat that reached down to his knees along with gold trimmings and embroidery all along the front of his black coat and on his sleeves. The embroidery looked like it had taken a lot of time, with how intricately designed it was. Atemu’s coat also hid his long sword with an elaborate black and gold handle, which was strapped to his hip, from view. His ivory cravat was tucked neatly underneath his white shirt collar, which itself was underneath a crimson red waistcoat with black and gold trimmings. To keep the collar of his coat from swaying about in the wind, he had a gold chain with rubies with each end attached to each collar, with the chain resting peacefully on top of his cravat. His breeches were a color of ivory but are covered mostly by his coat. His black leather boots that went up to just below his knees finished off his high-class look. His outfit would be said to look like his hair because just like Yuugi's, his hair was multi-colored. His golden, lightning-shaped bangs framed his sun-kissed, caramel skin as his crown of black-tipped-with-crimson tresses spiked up upon his head. How it stayed like that all the time, Yuugi couldn't figure out. His eyes... So fierce yet enticing at the same time, was narrow and was the color of a deep wine red. Those eyes were the same eyes that many pirates had fled from in fear due to its ferocity that Atemu could convey with just one look alone. Underneath all his clothing, his body was tell-muscled, chiseled to perfection to that of a God and strong arms and legs helped to propel him quickly and gracefully through multiple scrimmages. All of those features, in addition to his broad shoulders and narrow waist, made him the epitome of a strong, fertile young man.

"Good morning, Lady Yuugi." Atemu's deep, entrancing voice broke Yuugi out of her silent analysis of Atemu's attire as he held out his hand to help her up off the ground, which Yuugi responded by gently placing her hand in his.

' _I haven't seen him for a couple of months... He looks handsome as always...'_ Yuugi thought to herself but broke out of her trance when she felt soft lips kissing the top of her hand gently. She would've felt happy, if not for the imposing figure of her grandfather standing about ten feet behind Atemu _. 'He’s only doing this because it is expected of him. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up for even a little bit of love from him.'_ She thought bitterly.

"How are you this fine day?" Atemu started the conversation as he stood up straight again, still clutching her hand gently in his.

"I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?" she replied, giving him a gentle, but fake, smile.

"Excellent. You look wonderful today, my Lady. Well, shall we depart? The ceremony should be beginning soon." Atemu said, letting go of her small hand and then holding out his arm for her to link with him.

"Yes," Yuugi replied, somewhat stiffly, putting her hand in between his arm and his side so he could lead her towards Sugoroku.

"Come, we can't let one of the stars of the show be late, now can we?" Sugoroku chuckled as he led the two to the awaiting carriage in the front of the mansion. "We'll be standing a few feet away from you, Atemu, and in the first row so we can clearly see you get your promotion! Congratulations! You definitely deserve being promoted to Vice-Admiral for all the hard work that you do to keep us all safe." Sugoroku said whilst patting Atemu's back gently in an additional form of thanks.

"Thank you, Governor Sugo-"

"Oh please, call me grandfather! You'll be marrying my dear, sweet granddaughter in about a year or so!"

Atemu smiled and replied, "Right. Thank you, grandfather."

Sugoroku went on with all his praises to the young Duke's son, walking confidently towards the awaiting carriage. Whilst the conversation was happening, Yuugi just stayed silent and followed them, still hooked onto Atemu's arm as they arrived at the front gates of the large estate. Stopping in front of the carriage, Atemu opened the door for Sugoroku to step in, then allowed Yuugi to step in as well whilst holding onto her hand gently to make sure she didn't fall.

"Thank you." She whispered after Atemu himself sat down on the seat beside her. Once they were all set, the carriage started to move, going outside the gates and then out onto the dirt road towards the more urbanized area of Port Domino.

**********

1 Yuugi’s engagement ring: https://www.tacori.com/ht2570rd/

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote anything that wasn't medical or chemistry-related. Please review it as it would mean a lot to me. I have loved this fandom ever since it came out in Canada and I continue to love it so much, especially puzzleshipping. Your reviews will definitely boost my morale to finally finishing this store and maybe starting more (as I'm not bogged down with studying anymore haha).


End file.
